They WERE my friends
by the.peacful.assasin
Summary: "Honestly Merlin, when did they ever do anything for you? When were they ever dependable?" "They're my friends!" "Are they?" She whispered softly in Merlin's ear in an apathetic tone. And for once, Merlin didn't think he knew the answer... Modern!Merlin Bamf!Merlin OOC M/A maybe Angst
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin…..

Note: Hey Guys so it's been years, I hate to inform you that I'm pretty much deleting the other stories of mine, I know where I wanted them to go, and maybe I will complete them later, but I've been through so much sh*t lately that I really don't have the heart to fix them up. Sorry again.

So this is a new story based off what I've been going through and what I have been feeling so that's all, I think I just need to get these pieces out first before I can go back to those other stories, and once again I am truly sorry for not updating in years.

 **Just Another Day:**

A gun shot…a pounding bang, resonating within the air. Merlin couldn't breathe; he had to get out! He had to get out now!

"SHOW YOURSELF!" the yell sounded out, Merlin could hear others screaming out as they were caught, being pulled away, their cries full of terror; he knew what happened next, they all did. The footsteps of the knights grew closer: Thump, Thump, Thump. Merlin couldn't help the tears that slipped out, silently gliding down his painted cheeks.

He knew this had been a bad idea, but Gilli had been adamant that it would work. And Gods knew how they all wanted to believe it would. But the plan had been a failure from the moment it was conceived.

"You can't hide." A snarl echoed to Merlin's ears, Merlin had to stifle a sob that raked his body; he needed to get home. _He just wanted to go home._

He knew what he'd have to do, he _knew_ what he had to do, but that still didn't make it okay. Gods Merlin felt alone, he was surrounded by fire, by destruction, by death. He closed his eyes recognizing the truth of the situation. He'd have to fight his way through the brigade, he needed to get home, they _couldn't_ catch him. If they did…

He couldn't think about that right now. First the knight; Merlin slowly turned to his head to peer behind the crate he had crouched behind. The Knight was an elder man but still strong, he held an assault riffle in his two hands, his movements slow and steady, his finger on the trigger; he was ready. Merlin would have to be quick if he wanted to escape. With a flash of gold the knight was pushed back into the brick wall behind him, and just as fast as that happened Merlin ran out, flying by, his feet barely brushing the floor. He was fr-

 ** _SMACK!_**

Merlin fell with a sickening thud. A cry scratched itself from his lungs. His head hurt! Merlin turned to see the knight grabbing his ankle.

"Let go!" Merlin screamed kicking, scrambling to get away. The knight grunted, as he avoided Merlin's feeble kicks.

"Druid Scum." The knight growled out as he pulled Merlin over to him, a knife in his other hand. Merlin screamed as he made a futile attempt to grab something, _anything_ , to escape from the knight of red.

"Stop!" he scratched at the ground, "Please! Let go!" Merlin was dragged to the knight that held the knife over Merlin's chest. "No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no-" the knight thrust down and Merlin screamed out cowering in on himself, flinging his arms up for any form of protection.

.

.

.

.

But the pain never came… Merlin peeked an eye open to see the knight gone. Merlin slowly sat up, the tears pouring from his eyes, his hyperventilating breath was laboring him. Merlin saw the knight on the brick wall his skull broken open by the force of the magical push. Merlin had killed him…

He had _killed_ him.

He ** _killed_** him.

"Oh gods." Merlin whispered softly, "No…" Merlin crawled over to the limp knight, Merlin choked. WHAT HAD HE DONE! He hadn't meant to kill him, he only-

He's not dead; Merlin convinced himself, he couldn't be, Merlin wasn't a murderer. Merlin scrambled up horrified, he needed to leave, he needed to go home. Merlin ran, his black cloak billowed behind him as he stumbled past the fire, he closed his eyes as the screams sounded out, from both the knights and his fellow druids. Merlin could feel the paint on him smudge as more tears slid down his face. Merlin opened his eyes to see the destruction. Pyres were set up left and right, fire was everywhere, knights with flamethrowers were spitting out fire on the sorcerers, the screams of pain were so loud.

"Hey You!" Merlin snapped around to see another knight, he recognized this one: Leon. Merlin promptly turned—stumbling slightly—and ran off, he could feel the heat rubbing against his skin. His magic was buzzing, sending him into an almost catastrophic state—the adrenaline was pumping so fast Merlin wasn't even sure of what he was hearing anymore. But he could feel it, he could sense the magic around him screaming, he could feel the pain, this was a massacre.

Wind whipped around him as he ran, the wind strong enough to almost become a tornado, spinning, twisting, turning. Merlin's tears were starting to float around him as the wind was almost picking him up, he wanted to go home.

 **SMACK**

Merlin was deposited on the floor of his bedroom, his breathing labored. His magic had reacted and taken him home, the only place he wanted to be at the moment. Merlin let it all sink in, Gilli and all his friends were probably dead, and… Merlin murdered someone…

No! It was self defense, that's all, it wasn't murder. It couldn't be. Merlin quickly ripped off the torn cloak and stashed it away in the loose floorboard in his bedroom, he then got up, he felt dizzy, the tears still fell—less violently now, but still falling. Merlin walked over to his door and slowly opened seeing none of the lights in his house were on, good Uncle Gaius was asleep already. Merlin snuck quietly into the bathroom trying to keep his breath as silent as possible. Slowly Merlin staggered into the bathroom to look at the mirror. Blood was splattered on his clothes and his skin, the black paint that was meant to show power and strength was smudged, becoming polluted and no longer distinct in it's designs. Merlin quickly scrubbed himself clean, trying to keep his voice from ever getting to loud as the sobs began to come back at full force. Underneath all the paint and blood was a terrified seventeen year old Merlin. Merlin closed his eyes tightly trying to rid the images from his head, he could still hear the screams whispering in his head, like ghosts haunting him. Merlin then turned off the light and headed back to his room in the darkness. He preferred the darkness, it was isolated and quiet, it kept you safe, where no one could see your weakness, your identity. Although Merlin had crossed the true threshold of darkness ages ago.

He really needed to sleep, he had a physics test tomorrow…for now he just needed to forget, forget everything. When Merlin entered into his room he simply fell unto his bed, not bothering to put the sheets over himself, although he did hug his pillow tight to his chest. He just needed to sleep, to forget, to rest…no matter how long that took.

—Time Skip—

Merlin sat down at the lunch table his friends had claimed for themselves. Merlin opened his homemade lunch (more like just simple snacks he could grab in the shortest amount of time) and laid it out to make it appear as if he was going to eat. Merlin's stomach was twisted, there was no way he could eat. His friends Arthur, Gwen, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Lancelot, and Leon all sat with loud conversations, boisterously shouting and laughing at one another.

Arthur, Gwen, Gwaine, and Lancelot were all juniors like Merlin. Leon, Elyan and Percival were seniors, they all met due to them being on the football team, and Merlin was later introduced to the group by Gwen, who was Elyan's younger sister, who also happened to be dating the ever so kind Lancelot.

Merlin didn't dare look up, he couldn't face Leon after last night. He was pretty sure Leon hadn't really seen him, after all his hood had been up for that time but he couldn't be too cautious.

"So did you see the video I sent you last night on skype?" Gwaine asked happily, eating his food, the rest of the group laughed, and Merlin smiled, to be kind. Merlin didn't know if he had gotten that message—due to the fact he was _out_ —but he knew Gwaine had probably forgotten to add him on the group message (it wouldn't be the first).

"Yeah it was hilarious!" Elyan stated, they all laughed at the remembrance of the video they all seemed to be able to recall. Merlin couldn't recall anything except the blood and screa—no, that was bad, he needed to stop now.

"So did you hear? About the Druid revolt last night?" Merlin stiffened at the voice of Arthur.

"What another one?" Gwen asked concerned, "Why do they keep doing that, can't we just all live in peace?" Oh how innocent she was.

"You know magic is evil Gwen, I mean, about 43 knights were killed at the revolt last night." Arthur stated simply, looking grim as he was furious. Gwen gasped softly at that, bringing one of her delicate hands up to cover her mouth.

"Those damn Druids, all they do is cause trouble." Gwaine muttered angrily. Merlin kept his head down, pretending to be interested in his lunch.

"How many Druids were killed?" Elyan asked curiously, turning towards Arthur. And goddess Arthur's brilliantly blue eyes actually lit up with pride. _Pride._

"200." He stated, the rest of the table gasped, Gwaine even whistled. Four hundred had gone on that revolt that meant half was killed. Merlin felt like he was going to puke out all his insides.

"Sheesh, those Druids don't know when to quit do they?" Gwaine uttered in disbelief. Percival slightly nodded, keeping to his silence, and Leon quickly agreed.

"You were on patrol last night right Leon?" Arthur asked softly, curiously gazing at Leon as if he was a saint. Leon nodded, the whole table went silent to hear his tale.

"I wasn't there for the beginning but I was posted there as backup when we received the call." Leon told them looking forward calmly, "I got a few Druids although I saw a few get away as well, it was an easy detainment, they weren't nearly as strong as they usually were." He stated in a 'matter-of-fact' voice.

"Hmmm…they're probably getting weaker, that's good." Arthur stated gazing upward as he thought. Merlin stayed quiet he knew better then to speak out about the Druids, not even Gaius knew the full truth.

"Anyways guys lets meet up Saturday." Arthur asked the group although Merlin knew he wasn't really invited, that was the way it went, even if he had showed up he was usually ignored, and that was okay! Seriously! It was better that way.

Although his magic—the very same magic that jumped underneath his skin and caused his senses to flinch—seemed to disagree.

And that's it! For now. Well what do you think? Interested? I'm just sorta using this as a vent for now, I've been seriously depressed and isolated that I guess I just wanted to get it out. Well good luck!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wish….

Note: Thank you everyone who favorited and followed and reviewed, I'm still going through a difficult time, and seriously having no support, and I'm sorry if this story isn't that good.

 **Chapter 2: That Isolated Soul**

Merlin didn't know how to name it, he couldn't name it isolation not really, he was surrounded by loving family and friends. But there were these moments, and there was no other way to describe them other than feeling isolated. He may have been surrounded by these loving friends and family, but he couldn't bring up his troubles. He couldn't express his thoughts, they couldn't understand, especially Arthur. Merlin couldn't fully explain this emptiness that rested within his bones, his very soul. He felt so alone in this world, so, so, so alone. How could he bring this up, how could he express this emptiness to anyone else, without bring up the whole magic thing…

Merlin had joined the Druid Rebels a month ago, it had been a long shot and sorta a bad idea, but after his cousin Will had been killed due to suspicion of magic— ** _Suspicion—_** Merlin couldn't resist the idea of joining. It was Gili that had brought him to the rebels (and look how that had turned out for him) and presented him with the idea of fighting back. To show Camelot and the rest of the world that magic wasn't a choice, that it wasn't an evil. And Merlin had fallen in love with that idea; instead of believing in the idea that magic was evil consequently causing Merlin to be a monster, he began to realize that he could be good, that his magic was given to him as a gift, not as a punishment for being a bastard child. Merlin had been sold on the idea the minute they offered to teach him control.

True Uncle Gaius did teach him, but it wasn't about control, but rather containment. Magic wasn't evil, but it was dangerous, and Gaius knew it. He made sure to force Merlin into training on containing his magical instincts, to keep them chained down and not tied to his emotions.

Merlin hadn't brought the idea of the Druid Rebels to Gaius…maybe thinking back on it, Merlin should have. But it was too late, he couldn't undo what he had already done. Merlin felt as if he was trapped within a bubble of his own making. He couldn't open up to anyone. He had cornered himself, there wasn't any escape, but he was pretty sure no one truly cared. Plus he couldn't bring any more attention to himself than needed, if anyone were to find out about the magic—there was a reason Merlin was terrified of fire, just like so many others. Merlin had seen the horrific sights that the fires had caused. He didn't want to think about it, but they were carved in his mind, Will, Edwin, Gili, and Freya—oh Gods Freya—

 **Ring** …

Merlin turned to see his cell phone go off, he had gotten carried away with his thoughts. Which was bad, thinking was bad, it got Merlin into trouble. Merlin picked up his phone to see he had received a text from Gwen.

'Hey Merlin! The Knights got a game tonight, wanna watch it with me?' Merlin couldn't help but smile, even though Gwen knew nothing she was still sweet and a good friend. Merlin quickly replied with an okay, maybe getting away from his thoughts was just what he needed.

Merlin quickly stepped away from his desk in his bedroom, pulling on a jacket to head out. As he walked out his door he caught a glance at the empty work room. Gaius was most likely at the emergency room again, his job as an important surgeon (despite being as old as he was) was quite demanding. Gaius was rarely home, although he did try. Merlin couldn't help but feel that emptiness deep within himself as well.

He needed to just head out, that was all, he didn't need Gaius to worry about him, he couldn't have Gaius worry anymore than he already was. Merlin wouldn't add onto his workload or stress levels that he already had. Merlin hugged his jacket closer to himself as he passed headed out the door, taking a deep breath as he felt the icy dry air attack his lungs. Merlin shuttered in a quick gasp as he began to walk down his porch to so his bike laying down in the grass. Merlin quickly righted it, and walked it out onto the sidewalk. Merlin then sat himself down on the cold bike and began to pedal down the sidewalk. He'd probably get there early, but that was okay, Merlin was always alone, this wouldn't be any different, but right now he didn't—he couldn't—he just…

Ugh, his head hurt, he just needed to clear his brain. Merlin quickly shook his head, pumping his legs to peddle faster. Exercise would be a good option for him, then he couldn't think.

Merlin continued to peddle as hard as he could, he could feel his lungs expanding, and hurting, his thighs felt heavy but he kept pumping his legs. His body felt overrun with the lack of oxygen but he kept going, he just needed to get somewhere fast.

~Time Skip~

"Hey Merlin" Gwen smiled politely as she leaned over to gaze at her exhausted friend. Merlin lay on the floor, his bike discarded on the floor where had stumbled. His breath was labored and his lungs released air in the form of gasps. His body heavy and buzzing with the extraneous exercise he had done.

"You get enough exercise?" she smiled kindly her eyes beaming with amusement, Merlin gave out a breathy laugh at Gwen's comment. He simply nodded not trusting his voice to work due to the fact his lungs were so overworked.

"Come on Merlin, the game's going to start." Gwen smiled as she helped Merlin up from the ground. Merlin smiled at Gwen as he attempted to catch his breath. Gwen then began to lead Merlin to the stadium, the crowd of people swarmed around the stadium buying food and all looking for seats. The noise was so strong it almost pushed Merlin back, well almost if Gwen wasn't dragging him along.

"I'm seated over here" Gwen insisted pointing to an empty section on one of the numerous benches. Merlin sat down next to Gwen to see the players all stationed at their line up position. Merlin could see Arthur and the other 'knights'. They all looked so determined, Merlin always admired that. Son the game started, and a frenzy occurred on the field. Although Merlin couldn't honestly tell you if that was good or not, he didn't really follow sports…or understand them…or care for them really.

Although for his friends' sake he still loved to see them work hard. Merlin loved their determination, it was always inspiring; If only…if only they weren't so determined to stay loyal to **_that idea_** _._ If only Merlin could've convinced them that…

Honestly how many times was Merlin going to be caught up in all this drama, he just needed to st-

"YEAAAAAAAAH!" Gwen stood up and screamed, as did the rest of their side of the stadium. Merlin cheered as well; Arthur had scored, or made a point, or made a touch down, or got a basket…? Merlin sucked at this. Merlin couldn't help but smile when he saw the 'knights' all laughing and patting Arthur in their pride.

~After the game~

Merlin couldn't help but grow sad when the game ended. He didn't want to go home just yet, but the game was over. He enjoyed his time with Gwen, Gwen was always so sweet and considerate, and even though Merlin understood absolutely nothing about football he couldn't help but fall in love with the sight of his friends working hard together and succeeding.

Merlin smiled softly when Arthur and the others exited their locker room, they all looked exhausted, but they each held a smile on their faces; all laughing at some inside joke Gwaine had told while in there.

"Nice Job!" Gwen and Merlin exclaimed happily to their friends.

"Thanks, but honestly you should have expected this." Gwaine whispered, wiggling his eyebrows with a smirk, "We **_ARE_** awesome, you know."

"Yeah I'm sure." Gwen bantered back with a smile.

"Yeah well, you guys did play amazing out there." Merlin smiled, trying not to use to many technical terms that would most likely get him humiliated.

"Of course." Arthur answered back with a matter-of-fact voice. He held a small smile his mouth.

"Well we gotta head out." Leon stated as he shifted the weight of his bag more on his left shoulder. The other group of their friends nodded.

"Well I'm gonna head home with Elyan, and the others, you gonna be okay on your own?" Gwen asked Merlin softly, the other boys already wrapped up in their discussion about the game, there was to many terms in there that Merlin really didn't comprehend. He didn't speak football.

"Yeah I'll be good, go on, Bye!" Merlin called out, waving goodbye to the others, as he began to turn away towards the parking lot, where he had left his bike.

"BYE!" the others chorused after him, Merlin felt himself smile, but quickly had it fall off as Merlin watched the others pile into Leon's car and drive off. Merlin turned towards the area he had dropped off his bike, and began to walk, Merlin felt exhausted, maybe it was the over stimulation of being with people.

That's when the day got a hell of a lot worse.

.

.

.

.

Merlin's bike was gone.

Most likely stolen. Merlin didn't even have the heart in him to feel angry of sad. It was just gone. Merlin stood there for a while looking at the space his bike should have occupied, but alas it was gone.

This day was utter shit. That was all to it.

Merlin sighed softly, running his fingers through his hair as he turned and started walking home, he couldn't call anyone, they were probably to busy to get him anyways. This was probably the worse thing that could happen to Merlin, he just wanted to stop thinking.

He **_didn't_** want to think about yesterday night.

He **_didn't_** want to think about the Druids.

He **_Didn't_** want to think about Gili.

He **_DIDN'T_** want to think about that Knight.

He just wanted to stop all of it. All the images, all the thoughts, everything.

Merlin began to run.

When Merlin got home Gaius was already passed out on the couch, a now cold cup of tea in his hands, his breath already in snores, the TV on, displaying the news of the horrific events from last night. Merlin turned off the TV he didn't need another reminder of that night. He then grabbed a blanket and pulled it over his uncle, then grabbing his cold cup of tea and placed it in the kitchen sink before heading to his room.

.

.

.

.

There was a Druid meeting tonight.

.

.

.

.

And Merlin didn't know if he wanted to go, not after what had happened…

But maybe that was why he needed to go, to see who had made out. To see who to mourn.

Merlin nodded, determined. He then walked to the center of his room and pulled up the loose floorboard, taking out the black paint and very slowly dipped in his fingers and began to paint his face and arms. His magic working almost as s stencil form him to make sure the paint didn't smear and come out perfect. The lines and swirls and dots made Merlin look more ethereal than usual. Merlin then pulled out his cloak and wrapped himself up in it, shuddering when he saw the left over splatters of blood from that night.

 **Wow, thank you to everyone who has liked my story and even read it, and also ESPECIALLY thank you to the reviewers, thank you, this story is based off a few real events in my life,**

 **I'm attempting to get this all out soon, but I feel as if maybe my writing is just plain inadequate, but I digress. Thank you again everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I really wish…I need more Merlin

Note: Sorry it's taken so long, been dealing with a very stressful week. Thank you everyone who is supporting me in my writing its been extremely helpful and wonderful. This chapter will be fairly small (meaning extremely small)

 **Chapter 3: How did I get here?**

Returning to the Druid camp after such a disaster was almost a struggle. To see everyo—well to not see everyone was painful. There was barely a dozen people sitting down in their Druid cloaks. Each holding a somber face some still had blood stained on them. No amount of sigils representing strength painted on their skin could hide the despair in their aura. Merlin kept his hood up just like the others, he was right Gili wasn't there, he had been taken by the purge. Another one taken.

Merlin felt sick all over again, to confirm all the deaths was harder than believing them. How could he have let this happen? He was powerful, why couldn't he had stopped this?

"What a pitiful sight." Merlin snapped around to the sound of a woman's sharp tone. What he saw was a tall woman with beautiful blond hair and sharp brown eyes. She held herself elegantly and she seemed to radiate power and control from within her black cloak. Merlin couldn't help but take a step back away from her.

"Excuse me?" Merlin whispered softly, the people here needed to mourn not be barraged with rude comments.

The woman turned her eyes onto Merlin, and Merlin could already feel himself being pulled in, although the color of her eyes were warm, the eyes themselves were cold and ruthless. Merlin felt as if he was staring down a beast.

"Oh, are you one of the last Druids?" She smirked, Her skin was pure, no sigils painted and that only seemed to attract to moon light on her skin. Merlin didn't answer, merely opted to stare at her, he felt uneasy by her.

"Not speaking huh? Just like the rest of the pathetic Druids." She spoke with indifference as she surveyed the camp.

"Stop that! We are mourning; can't you respect the dead?" Merlin hissed at the woman.

"Oh now you want to talk?" She asked, her voice like a deadly silk, running through Merlin's ears like a spell.

"I think we should respect the dead's memories." Merlin whispered, already feeling the fight in him shatter. Everyone was dead.

"How can we respect the dead when their murderers are still out there!" She shouted with fury, Merlin almost fell backwards from shock of the yell. The dozen or so other Druids looked up to see the commotion that had disturbed their mourning.

"Listen to me Druids! You are weak! But You don't have to be!" she spun as shouted, there was fire in her eyes, "How can you respect your dead's memories? How can you sit here knowing that THEIR MURDERERS! ARE! RIGHT! OUT THERE!" She shouted out pointing towards Camelot. Her hair flying around her like a flurry of flames.

"You want FREEDOM!?" She exploded out, "You want equality!? Then Fight!" She yelled bringing her arms out as if she was welcoming all of them. "Join Me! You might not have the strength right now but I DO! I _WILL_ give you strength!" She then smiled softly, like a mother smiled at their child when they were hurt. Most of the dozen Druids got up, slowly surrounding her to listen. Merlin couldn't deny the fact that she indeed was drawing him in.

"Help me in gaining your freedom, help me in gaining equality for magic." She lowered her tone to a simple pitch, now talking as if she was with a friend.

"So? Who will join me?" She whispered softly, her arms will open, her smile still on.

Nothing happened at first, the Druids were probably still in shock from this woman's appearance and speech. But then slowly one by one they all began to raise their hands. Merlin didn't know what was happening, he wanted to warn them of his uneasy feeling, the feeling screaming at him to leave and to never look back. But…this woman was offering them an opportunity. An opportunity to get freedom and equality, and that was all Merlin ever wanted.

He wanted to be able to use his magic.

He wanted to be able to not fear.

He wanted to be able to be himself.

He wanted to be able to not have to lie.

He wanted to be able to call his magic a gift.

He didn't want to be a monster anymore.

And so Merlin raised his hand, ever so slowly just like the rest of them. Merlin could see the woman's smile widen and her eyes gleam.

"Thank you comrades, my name is Morgause." She placed a hand over her heart as if swearing allegiance to them.

"and you?" she asked looking at Merlin. Merlin looked up his eyes still hidden behind his hood, he'd tell her his Druid name, he couldn't risk his identity, he didn't know Morgause yet, and his instincts told him to not trust her.

"Emrys." He stated softly watching as her eyes widened and then she smiled brightly. She then turned to the other Druids, and one by one they twelve that was left began to introduce themselves to her.

She nodded with enthusiasm each time she learned of a new name. Merlin couldn't help but feel the excitement and dread within himself. He couldn't help the fact that he felt the feeling of hope welling up inside, as well as the fact that as he was frightened. He wanted to trust Morgause but his instincts said not to. He also didn't have much fight left in him, he'd already lost so many comrades, whose to say Morgause was going to save them?

She looked capable but was she really?

"My army is stationed right on the outskirts of your camp," she smiled sweetly, turning towards, Merlin assumed, her camp was. And like lost sheep they followed her easily, hoping she would be become their shepherd to make everything better; to make their dreams of freedom come true, no matter what it took.

When Merlin woke up the next morning, he couldn't help but hold a smile on his face, although it wasn't bright, it was till present. And a smile had been absent from Merlin's features for several months now. Merlin had lost the ability to fully feel happiness. It was just gone after what he had seen, what he held within himself.

All Merlin heard was ' _Magic is evil!'_ and it weighed on Merlin. But now he wouldn't have to worry about that, now he had Morgause to help. She would take care of everything, she was strong! She was Brave! She could lead them to victory. But…Merlin couldn't help the doubt that crawled through his mind. His entire being buzzed with the sense that Morgause could not be trusted. And he wanted to, God knew he did, but he couldn't, not with his magic reacting in such a way. Merlin couldn't help but sigh with the explosion of emotions wrecking his mental stability. Merlin quickly pulled on his clothes, deciding that the best way to deal with Morgause and his current emotion was to not. Ignorance could help in a situation such as this.

"Merlin! Are you up?" Gaius called.

"Yeah!" Merlin yelled back, he could hear Gaius shuffling around in the kitchen. Merlin quickly gathered his books, stuffing them inside his bag, quickly kicking his druid cape underneath his bed, he didn't have time to hide it in his loose floorboard.

Although Merlin couldn't care about that right now, he was going to have to deal with an even bigger problem: school.

I'm so sorry! My laptop crashed! I had to completely rewrite this whole chapter.


End file.
